(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal flotation devices (PFD's), and more particularly to an improved throwable PFD with multiple uses.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97, 1.98
Personal Flotation Devices (PFD) are manufactured in five types (Type I, II, III, IV, and Type V). Types I, II, III, and V are wearable devices, and Type IV is a throwable device. According to Federal Requirements, all recreational boats must carry one wearable PFD for each person aboard. Any boat 16 feet or longer (except canoes and kayaks) must also carry one throwable PFD.
In general, there are three basic kinds of PFD's—those that are inherently buoyant, those that are inflatable, and those that are a hybrid of the two. Wearable PFD's are manufactured in all three of these kinds. The invention herein relates to Type IV throwable PFD's. Throwable PFD's are only manufactured in the “Inherently Buoyant” variety. While there are inflatable and hybrid devices on the market, they are not approved as Personal Flotation Devices, and therefore are not relevant to the discussions herein.
Federal United States Coast Guard (USCG) Requirements require that throwable PFD's have certain minimum buoyancy characteristics. A throwable cushion must have a minimum buoyancy of 20 lb. while a throwable ring buoy must either have a minimum buoyancy of 16.5 lb. (child) or 32 lb. (adult).
The throwable ring buoys presently used as a throwable PFD are rigid foam rings that can be used only for purposes as a PFD. On the other hand, throwable cushions typically have more uses than ring buoys. Prior art throwable cushions are conventionally formed of a rectangular sheet of closed cell foam and covered with a cloth material. Two handles are attached on opposite edges of the cushion and are typically formed from a strap sewn to the cushion, so that the cushion may be thrown to persons in the water.
While prior art throwable cushions can be used as a seat cushion or back cushion in addition to the primary purpose as a PFD, the inventor herein has found that the typical rectangular or square shape of such cushions is unnecessarily restrictive.